AND THEN THERE WERE NONE
by Dex Douglas
Summary: It all begins when the Shoma family is invited to Zodiac Isle but, something is dead wrong. One of them is a murderer and the living must stop them before none remain. Rated: T for character death.
1. Prologue

AND THEN THERE WERE NONE...

A mystery story based on Agatha Christie and Fruits Basket.

This story is ratedT for character death.

Notice-(I do not own any of the rights to Agatha Christie books or Fruits Basket manga.)

This story is being co-written between me and my friend Ryn. Thanks for all the help Ryn.

Proloque

Of all the summer homes that the Shoma family owned. It was not uncommon for them to forget that they owned one from time to time. This being the case they would believe someone if they claimed that the family owned a certain home. The one that I am referring to is the one on Zodiac Isle of the cost of South Devon in England. The island had always attracted the attention of the nearby community across the channel and they were interested in who owned it now. It had passed so many hands over the years that no one really knew who owned it now. That was all about to change. The island has been purchased by a mysterious buisnessman from the states named Mr. U. N. Owen. Mr. Owen wrote to the mayor of the sleepy little village of Sticklehaven one afternoon in the late part of July. It seemed that he was to host a weekend party for a wealthyforegin family and they were to be arriving on the 8th of August. This was the only time that they ever heard from the illustrious Mr. Owen.


	2. Mr Owen

Chapter 2-

Mr. Ownes Plans

It was like every other morning in the sleepy sea-side village of Sticklehaven. The mayor was out for his usual morning stroll to walk through the village and also check in at the post office for mail. It was a quiet day in the late part of July and the birds were chirping. As he walked he could hear the tide moving up and down the beach and he could smell the salty air from the sea. As long as he lived he would savor that smell. There was nothing like it. Today, like any other day, he stopped to say hello to the tall tan figure of Fred Naracott, the boatman and harbor-master of Sticklehaven. Fred smiled and waved and then began to stroll along side the mayor.

"Hear the news?" he asked.

"No, what." stated the mayor.

"Zodiac Isle has been purchased. I'd have thought that you'd have heard by now. Everyone is talking 'bout it. Been bought by some ol chap from the states. Owen's his name and he's supposedly full of money." said the harbor master merily.

"I can't say that I had heard." explained the mayor," Although I haven't checked to post today. I'm just on the way to do that."

"Well, when you do please stop by my house for tea and we can talk about what I need to do before he arrives." Naracott stated.

"I will Fred, thanks for the chat." and with that the mayor walked off to the post office to receive any mail that might have come.

"Well, Fred, I do have a letter from this Owen chap. Says here that he will be hosting a house party starting on Friday, August the 8th and his guests will be staying untill Tuesday the 12th. He would appreciate it if you would please make sure that the pantry is stocked and that this poem is hung above the mantle and these figurenes are placed on the mantle as well. He would also like a copy of the poem placed in all the rooms. Seems this bloke is an odd one. He also goes on to mention that there will be fires lit and signals to the mainland but they are all part of the festivities and are to be ignored. You are to drop the guests off on Friday and not to return untill Tuesday. If all goes well, this will be a weekend to remember, he says. Signed U. N. Owen." remarked the mayor later that day while at Naracotts house enjoying tea.

"Odd name; but then again thouse ritch folk are a odd lot. I just hope that my feelings are wrong." mumbled the boatman.

"Feelings? About what?" asked a clearly startled mayor.

"I smell something fishy and it is not the cod that the missus if cooking."


	3. The Invitations

Chapter 3

The Invitations

Thoru Honda was running through the halls of Shigure Shoma's house. She just had to tell the others what she had just found out. They were going to ve so excited. Thoru, in her haste, had stopped looking where she was going and was focusing all her attention on the letter that she was holding in her hand. As she raced through the halls, she didn't see a door open up ahead of her and she didn't see Shigure's cousin, her friend Yuki, step out in the hall in front of her. They didn't notice each other until it was too late and collided.

"Where are you going, Miss Honda?" asked the calm teen as he regained his composure and stood up.

Thoru was shocked that she had run into her friend. "Um... well... good news... tell you... sorry." she blurted out between deep breaths.

"It's quite all right Miss Honda, I was just curious as to where you were going. If you don't mind what is the good news?" asked Yuki. He took the letter from the shaking hand of Thoru Honda and read aloud...

"Dear Shigure, Yuki, Kyo, and Thoru: I hope that you will come to visit the summer home that your family owns on Zodiac Island this weekend. Several members of your family will be joining us. I am positive that if you are to come that it is going to be a weekend that you shall never forget. You will need to take a plane to London, England where a car will await you to take you to Sticklehaven. From there you will meet Fred Naracott, the harbor-master of the village and he will carry you across the channel to the island where the mansion awaits. I hope that you will be able to attend. Sincerely, Ulick Norman Owen, host of the Shoma summer home on Zodiac Island."

Yuki looked up from the letter and met the gaze of Thoru. "Well, Miss Honda, school doesn't start until next month and Shigure is dying to go somewhere. Why don't you go start to pack while I go make flight plans for tomorrow." Yuki walked out of the hall into the den.

Thoru could not believe it. She was going to a summer home on an island. Suddenly a strange noise reached her ears. Thoru didn't know what it was. As the sound came closer suddenly it became clear to her that Yuki had told Shigure and he was singing a song of joy as he usually did.

"Island, Island, all for me, all for me. High School girls in swim-suits on an island all for me."

Thoru just rolled her eyes and walked down the hall to her room where she had to pack. She couldn't wait.

Hatori Shoma was at his desk when his nurse brought in the mail. He read the letter that was a duplicate of the one that Thoru had received. He pondered the situation. Should he go or should he stay. He figured that Shigure had been invited so he decided to call and ask him if he was going.

"Helloooooooo." came the singsong reply from Shigure on the other end of the line.

"So I was right, you did get an invitation. Are you going Shigure?" asked Hatori.

"Of course we are Tori, how could I pass up the chance to see High School girls in swimsuits." cried Shigure.

"You really are a pervert!" muttered Hatori as he hung up on Shigure. Hatori called his nurse and told her to reschedule his appointments because he was going on a short trip.

Rin Shoma was out for a walk when the mail arrived. She had been moody again today. She just didn't feel the same after she had broken up with Haru. She had said some pretty mean things to him... No she refused to think about that. He deserved what he had gotten and she wasn't sorry. Rin walked back to Shoma House and went up to her room. She found a letter on her desk and read it. She had been invited to an island by a mister U. N. Owen. "Why not go?" she thought to herself. "I do need to get out of the house.. I just wonder if Haru will be there."

Ayame, Hatsuharu, Kagura, Momiji, Ritzu, Kureno, Kisa, and Hiro, all received similar letters. Most decided that it would be great to go. Only Kisa and Hiro couldn't go to the island. They had come down with the flu just days ago. They would have to stay at Shoma House while the rest went to the island.

"Poor Kisa and Hiro. I hope that they feel better soon." said Thoru. "Tell them that I will think of them the whole time that we are there and that I will pray that they feel better."

"I will Miss Honda." said Yuki.

"Hey Thoru, why are you still up. The plane leaves early in the morning so you need to go to bed and get some sleep." fussed an obviously sleepy Kyo.

"But Kisa and Hiro..."protested Thoru.

"BED!" yelled Kyo.

All the Shomas went to bed early that night because they all had to get up early in the morning . They were going to Zodiac Island.


	4. The Arrival

Chapter 4

The Arrival

Fred Naracott looked at the group of 12 people that were assembled on the dock. "These folks are an odd lot." he thought to himself. Oh well, he would still preform the duties that Owen had asked him to. He had already hung the poem and placed the figures on the mantle just like Owen had asked. He had thought while he did this that Owen was an odd person himself. Naracott counted the people on the dock. Twelve. Didn't the letter say that he was to take fourteen of them. All the same, orders were orders. He still wondered about those last two people though. Maybe they hadn't arrived there yet.

"Excuse me," he stated. Twelve pairs of eyes turned to meet his gaze. "I was just wondering what about the last two of you because I was told that I was to take fourteen people to the island."

Thoru was the first to speak up. "Oh, you must mean Kisa and Hiro. They have the flu and won't be joining us. They would like to apologize for not writing to tell you but none of our letters had return addresses."

"Oh, that is a shame." replied Naracott. "If you all will join me in the boat we will start to head to the island so we will be there by noon.

Ayame caught Hatori while they were still on the dock and the others were loading luggage onto the boat. "Tori, could you come here?" pleaded Ayame

Hatori walked over to where Ayame was looking at him with puppy-dog eyes. "Aya, what the heck do you want. I am trying to get into the boat." grumbled an obviously annoyed Hatori.

"Tori," he moaned, "I plan to use this weekend to get closer to Yuki. What do you think. Do you think that he still hates me?"

"You really want to know what I think?" stated an annoyed Hatori, "I think that you need to stop bothering me and ask Shigure because he would actually listen to you where as all I hear is incoherent drivel."

"You can be so hateful, Tori" cried Ayame as he walked up to the boat that awaited them at the end of the peir and boarded.

Hatori just stood there rolling his eyes and thinking of how stupid Ayame could be sometimes.

Everyone except Kyo enjoyed the boat ride to the island.

"Oh, my gosh, when will this awfull rocking motion stop. I feel like I am about to die." moaned the sea-sick teen.

"Well you fool, you knew that islands are surrounded by water and you still decided to come. I really have no pity for you in this situation. By the way, if you are going to throw up throw up to your left into the sea and not into the boat." replied Yuki.

"Why don't you just shut you big mouth and read your book or something." cried Kyo as he threw his head over the side of the boat.

"Im the king of the world!" cried Ayame as he stood on the front of the boat.

"Aya, sit down you are going to fall in."cried Shigure.

The island became visable in the horizon. The people on the boat all turned to see the outline of the island set against the sun.

"Oh, look," cried Thoru, "You can see the outline of the mansion. It is soooo cute."

"I feel differently," muttered Kureno, "It is so mysterious it gives me bad feelings."

"Oh get off it Kureno," Hatsuharu fussed, "I think we are going to have a great weekend." His eyes met Rin's and held her gaze for several minutes untill he moved them to look once again at the house.

Rin was lost in thought. She still had feelings for Haru but she wasn't sure how to act after the incident. What should she do "I just wont think about it." she firmly told herself. "I have to move on. We broke up. It happens all the time. I just can't show him that I still have feelings for him." She decided that she would let nature run it's course over the weekend and if all went right she would end up with him after it was all said and done.

"Rin...RIN...are you coming?"

Rin looked up and broke out of her day-dreaming. Kyo was standing over her holding his suticase.

"We just landed, are you coming." he asked.

"Yes, I'll be right there." Rin grasped the straps of her purse and walked down the ramp to the stone dock that lay before her. "Quite a beautyful island." she remarked out loud. She looked up at the mansion up the path cut into the stone. She totally disagreed with Kureno, it looked warm and inviting. She began the climb and Kyo quietly followed.

All of the other guests were standing in the hall when Rin and Kyo walked in.

"If you would allow me," Naracott said, "I will show the ladies to their rooms and then I will come back and show the men to theirs. I also would like to inform you that Mr. Owen has been detained and won't be down untill later. Now, ladies, I would like to show you to your rooms."

Thoru, Kagura, and Rin stepped forward and flollowed Naracott up the grand staircase that was directly infront of them.

Fred Naracott led the ladies up the stairs to the landing on the top. "May I ask which one of you is Rin?" he asked.

"I am." replied the teen as she stepped forward.

"This is your room." Fred pointed to the room down the hall to the right. "First room that we come to." He walked over to it and opened to door to reveal the room, done in a deep purple.

"Thank you Mister Naracott; but, if you all would excuse me I would like to change and freshen up for dinner." The dark haired girl walked forward into her room and quietly closed the door behind her.

Fred then showed Thoru to her room and Kagura to hers. Each gratefully thanked him and entered to change. He returned to the entrance hall where the gentlemen were waiting and showed each of them to their rooms which were also on the second floor. Fred stood in the enterance hall after showing the men to their rooms. Something was suspicious about these people. Something just wasn't right. He walked down the path to the dock and boarded his boat and set sail. Not to see the island untill the next Tuesday.


	5. Dinner

Chapter 5

Dinner

"Rather childish." remarkd Rin Shoma to herself as she looked at the poem that was hung over her bed. "Odd. Thats for sure." She read the poem out loud and pondered each line and wondering who would write such a thing. So violent. In the frame, the poem was written on tattered partchment with the symbols for all the anmials around it.

Twelve Little Zodiac Speaking of Heaven,

One Defied the Pearly Gates and Then There Were Eleven,

Eleven Little Zodiac in the Lion's Den,

One Got Attacked and Then There Were Ten,

Ten Little Zodiac Going Out To Dine,

One Chocked It's Little Self and Then There Were Nine,

Nine Little Zodiac Staying Up Real Late,

One Overslept It's Self and Then There Were Eight,

Eight Little Zodiac Traveling in Devon,

One Got Left Behind and Then There Were Seven,

Seven Little Zodiac Chopping Up Sticks,

One Chopped It's Self in Halves and Then There Were Six,

Six Little Zodiac Playing with a Hive,

A Bumble Bee Stung One and Then There Were Five,

Five Little Zodiac Going in for Law,

One Got in Chancery and Then There Were Four,

Four Little Zodiac Going Out to Sea,

A Red Herring Swallowed One and Then There Were Three,

Three Little Zodiac Walking Through a Zoo,

A Bear Hugged One of Them and Then There Were Two,

Two Little Zodiac Sitting in the Sun,

One Got All Fizzeled Up and Then There Was One,

One Little Zodiac Left All Alone,

It Went and Hanged It's Self AND THEN THERE WERE NONE.

"But really," RIn thought to herself, "What kind of person would hang something as violent as this so plainly in a guests room?" Rin walked over to the mirror in the left corner of her room and looked at herself in the slender, black, evening dress. A clock struck and startled her. She turned to look at the marble clock shaped like a bear on her dresser. "Eight," she said to herself, "Time for dinner." She quietly walked to the door and shut off her lights. She walked out into the hall and down towards the stairs.

Thoru Honda was amazed at what a pretty room she was in. She reached into her suitcase and pulled out the picture of her mother that she carried everywhere and placed it on her dresser.

"Here you go Mom. We are going to have a great weekend." Thoru walked into her bathroom and looked at herself in the full mirror. The white evening gown looked wonderfull. As she was fixing her hair she heard a clock strike out 8 beats from somewhere downstairs. "It must be time for dinner." she thought to herself. She slipped on her high-heels (ee A/N) and walked out of her room and to the stairs.

"This is it! I know that this is the dress that will finally win me Kyo's undieing love." Kagura was tieing the small bow on the back of her orange evening dress. "I know that this weekend is the one that will move Kyo and me closer togther finally! I just know it!' The clock struck eight just as she was leaving the room. She was going to win his love. She was determined and nothing was going to stand in her way. Nothing.

The men were waiting at the bottom of the stairs when the first of the girls appeared at the top. They alll looked up in amazement at the grace that Thoru was showing. Yuki was amazed at how beautyful she looked in her dress.

Ayame noticed Yuki's love struck stare. "You like the dress Yuki? I made it myself."

"Shut up you moron!" muttered Yuki just before Thoru reached the bottom of the stairs. Yuki held out his hand to escort her into the dining room. She graciously accepted.

Thoru didn't know what tho say. She had just accepted the escort without even thinking about it. What did this mean? Did she have feelings for Yuki? She wasn't sure what she felt. All that she did know is that right then and there with her arm in his it felt more right than things had in a long time.

Rin looked down at the group of men at the bottom of the stairs. Which one was Haru? Most of them were in tuxedos. Two of them were in dressing kimonos. "Ayame and Ritzu. Just like them." she thought to herself. Wait, there he was, the only person in a white tux. As she reached the bottom of the stairs Haru took her by the hand and they walked out of the hall and into the dining room.

"Listen Rin, about the..." Haru started.

"Don't. I'm sorry. I really do need you. I love you." she moved her head forward and so did Haru and they kissed, right there in the dining room door, not caring who saw them.

Kagura was the last to mount the steps. She walked down with grace and poise and reached the bottom. She looked to see Kyo standing with his hands in his pockets in the back of the hall. "KYO, YOU FOOL! AREN'T YOU GOING TO ESCORT ME? IS THIS THE WAY TO TREAT YOUR GIRLFRIEND." she screamed.

"WE AREN'T GOING OUT KAGURA." yelled Kyo. He saw her eyes flash with the fire that only the Shoma possesed with the boar could posses. He normally would have resisted but was afraid of her wrecking something in the house. "Sorry Kagura. My mind is just wandering a little" He took her by the hand and led her into the dining room.

After all the others were seated around the table Kureno stated something that had been bugging him. "Isn't it odd that there are only twelve chairs. Shouldn't our host have one. Even if he is running behind."

"I noticed that." stated Yuki. "It does seem odd."

"Don't think about that my dear brother," cried Ayame. "You worry so much about the little things that you do not realize that your prncess is sitting across from you and who is next to you. MEEEEEEEEE"

Yuki cringed as he noticed that his brother had set down beside him. How was he going to survive a whole meal with Ayame sitting beside him.

(A/N) Sorry that this chapter is short. The next chapter will be longer. As for the note that I made beside Thoru wearing heels: since they are in England they will be wearing shoes in the house.)


	6. Drinks and a Death

Chapter 6

Drinks and a Death

Dinner had been odd considering that everyone was there and what happened when they were even in the same room with each other.

Ayame and Yuki had gotten into a fight only to be broken up by Hatori.

Kagura kept professing her love for Kyo, much to his dismay.

Momiji kept flicking potatoes at Haru, who was too buisy locking eyes with Rin and looking like a lovesick puppy to care.

Ritzu sat quietly and everytime someone asked him to pass something he excessively appologized saying that it was very greedy of him to have not noticed that they needed it and that he was a heel.

Thoru was lost in her feelings for Yuki.

Shigure talked constantly about the novel he was working on but nobody was really listening.

Kureno kept having to pick up his fork because he dropped it every five seconds.

Everyone was relieved when dinner was over and they retired to the den to sit by the fire and talk.

The den was fully furnished with two sofas, a huge window, several armchairs, a roaring fire, the zodiac poem, and below it all twelve of the Zodiac statues plus a cat and a small human figure in the middle.

"Oh look!" cried Thoru. "Those figures are so CUTE! They must go with the poem. I have a copy in my room."

"Me too, Miss Honda" replied Yuki from beside her at the fireplace.

"I do too, our host must really like the Zodiac, but what about the human and the cat. They aren't part of the original twelve." replied Rin from the sofa where she was sitting with Haru and knitting.

"I don't know about the figurenes, but the poem is in my room too." replied Shigure.

"Me too. This is sooo neat! I love this island. What about you Thoru? Do ya? Do ya? Do ya? Do ya? Do ya?" cried Momiji before he ran out of breath and collapsed into the love seat.

All of the others in the room agreed that they had a copy in their rooms.

"But look." replied Kureno from the armchair closest to the window, "The Tiger and Ram are broken"

All the heads turned to the mantle where the figures sat and sure enough the Ram and Tiger figures were broken in half.

"That's odd. I wonder if it had something to do with Kisa and Hiro not..." Yuki trailed off.

"What, my dear brother?" asked Ayame as he tried to hug Yuki.

"Oh never mind." said Yuki as he quietly stepped out of the way letting Ayame fall into the floor. Yuki did not say what he really thought about the figures being broken; but, he thought that it was more that mere chance. There was something wierd up with those figures and the poem in every room.

The mansion was quiet at night. Not a sound stirred from any of the rooms. Each of the guests, extremely tired, had retired to his or her room.

Haru could not sleep, he was too excited that he and Rin had finally made up. He decided to go for a short walk down to the beach and back to think and then maybe his mind would have calmed down enough to allow him to sleep. He silenty dressed and crept down the steps and out of the door. Once the sea air reached his nose his mind became clear. He and Rin had made up just like he had expected. He began the walk down the path to the beach. Suddenly he turned. Had he dreamed it or had something been behind him. He turned to look up at the mansion. He saw a glint of gold from one of the windows. He wondered what it was. He then heard a wooshing sound and realized only too late what the gold was. It was a golden arrow headed straight towards him with alarming speed. Haru was shocked. Someone in the house wanted him dead. Some one had just shot at him. Haru didn't feel the arrow as it pierced his skin. He was too worried about Rin. What would she do. He had to warn her; but sleep was moving in. Beautyful sleep. He was just too tired to go any further. He had to lay down. Just before all went black for Haru he looked up at the mansion and saw the face of his killer for the last time. It was one that he would have never expected.

(A/N) Again this is a short chapter. I just couldn't add the next part after Haru's death. That needs to come in a new chapter. P.S. Feel free to include who you think is the killer in your reviews. I wonder if you will figure it out before I tell you.


	7. The Horses' Lament

Chapter 7

The Horse's Lament

Kyo was aroused by the smell of breakfast. "I wonder when Mr. Owen arrived last night. It must have been late." He walked down the stairs and into the kitchen. There before him at the oven was not who he was expecting. It was not Mr. nor Mrs. Owen. It was Thoru. Her face was red and sweat was running down her face. "Thoru, I thought that Mr. Owen or his wife would be cooking breakfast. They are our hosts are they not."

Thoru looked up at Kyo and even though her face was red and sweaty she still smiled at him. "They never showed up last night. Mr. Naracott never arrived with them."

"WHAT KIND OF HOST IT THAT! HE INVITES US HERE AND THEN NEVER SHOWS UP!" yelled a furious Kyo.

"Kyo, please calm down. The others are in the den. If you want to join them, I will call for you when I finish breakfast." Pleaded Thoru.

Kyo walked into the den to find the nine other guests.

Momiji was looking at a pair of lion statues the guarded the doors.

Rin was knitting a black and white scarf for Haru.

Kureno was sitting in armchair looking out the window at the sea.

Yuki was sitting in a chair sipping tea and talking to Rin.

Hatori, Shiguer, and Ayame were sitting in the corner looking at pictures of them in high school and laughing.

"Ah, good morning Kyo." said an obivously happy Rin. "Could you please run up the stairs and get Haru for me. I have a scarf for him. I think that he will really like it."

"He isn't up there." said Kyo in a questioning manner," I thought that he must have been down here with the rest of you. Seing as our rooms share a bathroom, I would know if he was in there. The last time I saw him was when he was going to bed last night. He had brushed his teeth and was looking out the window above the sink."

"I bet that he went for a walk out down the path to the beach. He usually walks when he is in deep thinking and he told me last night that he would like to go for a walk down to the beach with me. I will go get him for breakfast." With that Rin rose and cached her knitting away in it's bag and walked into the kitchen. "Oh, good morning Thoru. I am just going to get Haru for breakfast. I'll be back."

"That will be good Rin. I will be done with it in just a minute. Just a matter of the serving."

All of the guests in the den were so buisy with their own buisness that they hardly noticed Throu running in and out of the den with hot plates piled with food. Suddenly a scream from down the path broke the silence and they all ran to see what had happened.

They saw Rin down the path kneeling over somthing but they couldn't tell what. As they got closer they unfortunately realized what they had seen.

Thoru walked forward toward the shaking Rin and at the sight of Haru's lifeless body she collapsed.

Yuki walked over toward Rin and Thoru and first helped the latter up and then spoke to Rin. "I know what you must be going through and I know that you must want to stay here but you need to go inside. Me and the others will take care of things here. "

Rin couldn't find the words to speak. Here before her lie her boyfriend, dead. She wanted to know what had happened to him. She needed to know. She had to know NOW!

"Rin, you don't need to stay out here. Thoru will go to the house with you and you can have some tea to calm your nerves." stated Yuki.

"TEA, HAVE SOME TEA! MY BOYFRIEND, YOUR COUSIN, IS HERE LYING DEAD BEFORE US AND ALL YOU CAN SAY IT HAVE SOME TEA. I HATE YOU! I HATE ALL OF YOU!" cried Rin. In her weakened emotional state she transformed into her horse form and ran, ran from the others, ran from Haru, ran from what had happened, she just ran.

Thoru regained all thought and ran towards Rin. "Rin, wait. I want to talk to you! PLEASE!" Thoru rounded the corner and out of sight.

The others picked up the body and carried it up to his room and locked the door. Each not knowing what to say.

Thoru found Rin sitting on a rock on the beach. "Rin, I know that it will be hard. I loved Haru just like the brother I never had; but, I think that if we just stick togther we can overcome this and things will be okay." she said, trying to choke back the tears.

Rin rose and hugged Thoru and thanked her for all her help and they walked slowly back to the house.

Yuki was the last one to go to bed that night. He couldn't sleep. Something wasn't right about what had happened to Haru. He fixed himself a cup of tea and walked over to an armchair pointed at the last flickering embers in the fire. He looked up at the mantle and something cought his eye. Something was different. He walked over to where the figures were lined up and there was one missing. Yuki bent down and picked up the figure off the floor. It was the Ox. "The Ox figure, broken? I knew it, something is up."


	8. Bye, Bye, Bunny

Chapter 8

Bye, Bye, Bunny...

Eleven somber faces could be seen around the breakfast table the next morning. No one really spoke. They didn't really know what to say. The sun peaked his head through the drapes and left ghostly figures against the deep mahogany of the dining room table. Rin's eyes were red and swollen from all the crying that she had done the previous day. Thoru patted her on the back as she sat down after serving the breakfast.

Yuki was lost in his own thought when the eggs came around to him and he just held them staring at the platter that Thoru had so lovingly made.

Ritzu looked guilty when he opened his mouth to speak to Yuki. "I am sooooo sorry that I have to ask. I know that it is terribly rude of me; but could you pass me the eggs Yuki." His face turned blood red and he gasped and held his hand to his mouth and looked shocked that he had just said that.

Yuki woke from his day-dream and quietly passed the eggs without looking at whom he was passing to or what he was passing.

Thoru looked in the Yuki's eyes. She saw that the were somewhere else and looked rather sickly. "Yuki, are you feeling all right, you look sick."

Kyo looked up at Thoru and looked into her eyes with a profound look and said, "Of course he's sick, he is trying to eat the CRAP that you cooked up."

Yuki looked up at Kyo and shouted, "THAT HAS NOTHING TO DO WITH IT AND IF I WERE YOU I WOULD SHUT MY BIG FAT MOUTH YOU STUPID CAT."

Kyo stood and stormed out of the dining room.

Kagura shrugged at Thoru, "Haru's death probably shook him up; but that was not right for him to have acted like that. I am going to go talk to him."

Momiji got up and said, "I am going to read in the den, I found a really cool book. Don't worry Thoru, I looooove your cooking." He skipped out of the room toward the den and shut the door.

"Of course Yuki likes the food, his PRINCESS made if for him." cried Ayame.

Yuki fixed his with a gaze of utter hatred.

Shigure and Hatori grabbed Ayame and dragged him away from the room.

Ritzu silently bowed and left.

The rest silently filed out of the dining room silent leaving Thoru, Yuki, and Rin.

"Tho... Miss. Honda, I will walk Rin up to her room and then I will meet you back down here to do the dishes, and then we can all go to the den. I have an announcement to make."

Thoru started with the dishes and within minutes Yuki appeared and they finished them up.

When they arrived at the den, Kyo and Shigure were standing there.

Kyo was shouting, "Piece of everloving dog sh..."

Yuki stepped forward to the chaos at the door. "You don't need to finish that sentence, Kyo. Just tell me what the problem is."

"The door is jammed. Piece of sh..."Kyo screamed.

"Shigure, why don't you go get Hatori and Ayame and maybe between the two of you, you can bust it open. I really don't think that Ayame will be of much help but I do need to talk to him." Yuki had no remorse for cutting Kyo off.

Shigure took the suggestion and ran up the stairs and came back with Hatori and Ayame.

Ayame, as Yuki had expected did nothing to help. He just stood in to corner with pink and green pom-poms. Yuki was afraid to ask where he had gotten them. And chatned "GURE, GURE, TORI, TORI, YAY TEAM." He then proceeded to try to do the splits and only found that his floral kimono would not allow it and nither would his body.

With a few slams the door finally gave in under the combined pressure. Hatori and Shigure walked slowly into the dim room.

"GREAT GOD, WHAT IS THAT?" shouted a supprised and shocked Shigure.

Hatori fumbled around untill he found the light switch and turned them on, what he saw in the middle of the room would likely change his life forever.

There in the center of the room was what once was the body of Momiji, the great sone lion lay atop his small frame apparaently crushing him. In his hand was what was left of the rabbit figure.

Shigure had to carefull side-step the blood and walk solmenly to Momiji's lifeless body. With a great effort, they removed the 5-ft. lion and stood it up next to the door where it once was. It's cold nose, now covered in the fresh blood of the latest victim of the maniac that had murdered Haru.

Shigure's eyes were welling with tears as he and Hatori layed the silk sheet over the little nephew, and carried him up the stairs as rigid statues themselves.

Thoru could not stand to see the blood any longer and with tears, like the fresh morning dew, she picked up a rag and begain to clean. She had to clean. It had to be clean!


	9. Our Host is Whom?

Chapter 9

Our Host is Whom...

A couple hours after the body of Momiji was carried up to his room and his door locked. The ten surviving members of the original eleven were gathered in the now clean den. Thoru had worked from the moment that the body was found until now to clean up everything. Some might even say that she was obsessive.

Yuki was standing in front of the roaring fire and looking at the figures on the mantle. Only ten remained. Each one representing a member of the family that was now trapped on Zodiac Island, rats in a maze with an unseen force toying with their world. But whom was that force, was it someone in the room or was it someone else, lying in wait upon the island. Watching and waiting for the right time to strike again.

Shigure was standing at the bar in the corner of the den and was pouring drinks. Ayame was at the bar and VERY willing to accept the first glass of scotch as it was poured. Hatori and Kureno also accepted. "Ritzu, you want something to drink? Scotch, whiskey, brandy?"

"I am soooo sorry but I think that I will have to pass on that offer. Alcohol makes me funny and I would feel awful if you all say me like that. Sorry. Thanks anyway." To himself he thought, "I really just need to keep my wits about me. I will need them to get through this."

Thoru was sitting on the sofa with Rin and she was trying to teach Thoru to knit. Thoru had been interested in learning but really couldn't pull it off.

Kureno took his drink to the big, bay window that overlooked the ocean and began to look out at the sunset and mutter to himself. Everyone had noticed that he didn't look well. They just hoped that he would be fine.

Yuki finally spoke, "Well, I really don't think I need to sugar-coat what I am about to say, were all mature people. Not a word Ayame, I am excluding you from that generalization. So anyway, I think that it has become evident that we have been suffering from a series of... well...mishaps. I think that it is time that we saw them for what they really are. We can all go on lying to ourselves and saying that they are accidents but we all know in the back of our minds that they aren't. They were MURDERS."

A collective gasp was heard throughout the room. Each person looked around as if the other person could somehow wake them up from the terrible nightmare that they had been trapped in. Unfortunately, this was all real. Too real.

"So as I was saying, someone has seen it fit that we are no longer to be among the living. This leaves us with the question of who. If you remember on the invitations that we all received, our host identified himself as a Mister U. N. Owen. Now some of you may call it a stretch but if the words are run together they form UNOWEN or if you change a few letters, you come up with UNKNOWN." This last part was visualized by the writing on a notepad that Yuki was holding. "I have come to the conclusion that Mr. Owen has intended for us to come here and be stranded. This would give him the time and opportunity to do as he would do with us. We must be very careful with this mad-man. I suggest that in the morning the island and the house are searched for our mysterious host. Now for another puzzling point that I feel obligated to tell you I have noticed is the matter of the figures on the mantle. After Haru was found, I noticed that the Ox figure was missing. I found it broken on the floor. This may have been a coincidence; but, then I found this in Momiji's hand." He held up two pieces of the Rabbit figure. "It seems to me that not only is Mister Owen wanting us to become his victim, he wants to play a game with us. The game that he is suggesting is a mind one of the highest caliber. In a related subject, the figures do go with the poem that is hung above them and in each of our rooms, this poem informs us of how each animal met it's demise and now is being used to forewarn us of his next move. It is a warning as well as one of the major pieces of his game of chess. We unfortunately will have to play his game so be on your toes, the next Zodiac is to choke. I would suggest making sure that you are not at risk of being strangled or any like-wise form of choking. Please be careful and we may make it out of this trap alive. Thank you for your time." Yuki sat down in the chair by the fireplace and looked at the others.

Ayame was the first one to break the silence. "Well, I for one think that you are just negative. You always look on the dark side of things. I would like to propose a toast. To life, heath, Yuki, and his PRINCESS." With that Ayame downed the drink that he had poured for himself.

The next scenes seemed to happen in slow-motion for all who saw them. Ayame's face turned from that on glee to one of pain and anguish. He doubled over and screamed. The glass falling from his hand and hitting the floor. He fell with a small thud and began to convulse. His face, blue, twisting with the agony that his body was being forced through. He gasped and groped in the air for several seconds while the others just seemed to be frozen in the fear of what had happened. After flinging his body around his face suddenly became frozen in the look of horror that had been on it and his chest stopped rising and falling.

Hatori finally was able to controls his bodily movement and ran to Ayame's side. He laid his well learned fingers on the artery of Ayame's neck and checked for a pulse. He raised his head and looked into Shigures eyes and shook head. The others became shockingly aware that Mister Owen had claimed another victim. "Something was in the scotch. I can't say for sure but I think that it was some sort of cyanide." He picked up the broken remains on Ayame's glass and smelled, "Roasted almonds, it was Potassium Cyanide. While we were sitting there someone put it in his drink. But who?"

Yuki turned and looked at the mantle, the snake was indeed missing. During the commotion, someone had taken it. That same person was the one who had poisoned his brother. The one that had invited them all to this place and the one that didn't intend to let them leave.


	10. A Sleepless Night

Chapter 10

A Sleepless Night

The silence was broken by a sudden scream from Kagura and she collapsed. Kyo rushed to her side and picked her up and placed her on the sofa. "Hatori, pour her some brandy."

"I can't Kyo, you know as well as I do that she is not old enough to be drinking." he protested.

"I don't care how old she is, she needs something to calm her down when she wakes up. Then we can carry her up to her room and put her to bed."

"Fine, but I am not condoning underage drinking. This is just to calm her nerves."

With the last word, Kagura suddenly regained conscience. She was gasping and stuttering. Shigure walked over and handed her the drink that Hatori had poured for her.

"Here, drink this. It will calm you down." Kyo handed her the drink.

"Oh, thanks. Did I faint." she asked as she surveyed the room.

"Yeah, you did. Scared us all to death. I am glad that you're O. K. Come on, I'll help you get to bed."

"Oh Kyo, you care. This is so wonderful. I really am shocked. I love it. Thanks for the help."

Kyo carried her in his arms out of the room and up to her room. He layed her on the bed and covered her up. "Good Night, Kagura." He kissed her on the forehead.

"Thanks Kyo. I love you. Good Night."

Kyo smiled and walked out of the room and closed the door.

The others finished their drinks and closed the lights and shut the door to the den and all retired for bed. They had a lot to do the next day. They had to search the island. They had to find Mister UNKNOWN.

Thoru was having a restless night, she was so shocked by what she had heard that she couldn't out her restless mind to sleep. She couldn't believe that someone was trying to kill them. If they WERE using the figures to represesnt each guest, did that mean that the human was... Her train of thought was interupted by a knock on the door.

"Miss Honda, can I come it?" Yuki asked from outside the door.

"Yuki, what are you doing here. This is the girls hall. Why are you outside of my room."

"I just wanted to make sure that you are safe. I thought that maybe you could use this." Yuki pulled out a small ornate dagger with the twelve animals of the Zodiac on it. "It is a family heirloom; but, I thought that you may need some protection. I want you to be safe. I care for you Thoru."

"Thoru... You called me Thoru. Yuki, what am I supposed to do with this?'

He took it from her hands and placed it under her pillow and then leaned forward and kissed her. "Good Night Thoru. I'll see you in the morning. Keep safe." He rose and walked toward the door.

"Wait Yuki. What does all of this meen, for us I meen. Is there an US?" she was shocked by what had just happened but in her heart of hearts she was singing with joy. She was a robin on a tree on the first day of spring.

Yuki just smiled at her and closed her door. She layed down, she heard his footsteps echo down the hallway. Several seconds later she heard other footsteps; but, she just assumed that they were another one of the girls walking down the hall toward the bathroom.

Yuki was the last person down the stairs the next morning. No one noticed the look that fleeted between him and Thoru.

"Oh Yuki, I'm glad that your up. I was just about to serve breakfast. We are just waiting for Kagura." Thoru had a smile on her face a mile wide.

"Oh, is she not up yet, I wonder... You don't think that..." He couldn't finish his sentence.

"Oh No! I hope not!" muttered Kureno. He walked through the door to the den and over to the mantle. "OH NO, come look!"

The others ran into the room afraid that they were going to discover the next victim. Kureno was pointing to the mantle. "There are only nine. The Ram is gone. I... She... What..." He could not finish her sentences.

"We need to go check on Kaqura. But untill we know something we need to stay calm." Yuki was the voice of reason.

Kyo raced up the stairs and ran down the hall to Kaguras door. The key was in the lock so he let himself in. "Oh my lord." he chocked and the tears started roling down his cheeks. "What has he done to you. What happened." He raced forward and sat down on the bed. There next to him was the body of his true love. Her face was hidded under the pillow that had been used to smother her. Her eyes were cold and her face was blue.

Yuki and the others raced in the door and looked at what lay before them.

"_Nine Little Zodiac Staying Up Real Late, One Overslept It's Self and Then There Were Eight_." Ritzu was the last person through the door.

"Kagura, who ever did this to you, I swear that I will make them pay for what they did to you, no US! I swear it!


	11. One Get's Left Behind

Chapter 11

One Get's Left Behind...

After a breakfast that Thoru and Yuki had cooked, the remaining eight guests divided themselves up into search parties.

Kureno would search the house, Hatori and Shigure would search the norther part of the island, Yuki and Ritzu would search the souther part of the island, and Rin and Kyo would search the eastern and western. Thoru had volunteered to search something but she was told that she needed to stay in the house and keep an eye on things there while Kureno searched around and inside it.

Thoru handed each party steaming mugs of coffee on the way out. They had all decided that they would search until noon when they would return for a brief lunch and share the results.

"GOOD LUCK!" she shouted as the last of the groups faded out of sight from the wide sweeping stone portico. She turned to see Kureno standing behind her with a cup of coffee in his hand. He smiled and walked over to her.

"I think that I will start with the upstairs and then the downstairs and finally the gardens and around the house." he stated.

"That sounds good. Upstairs you will find the bedrooms to the left and right and at the end of each hall there is a balcony. You will also find the small study on the back of the boy's hall past Yuki's room. Downstairs there's the library, the den, the kitchen, the dining room, the main study, the game room, the ballroom, and theres a secret passage behind the third bookshelf from the right in the library and behind the large picture of the old judge in the main study." she stated factually.

"Wow, you sure know an awful lot about the mansion." Kureno was shocked.

"There are two gardens outside, one on the left and one on the right, the door leading out from the kitchen will lead you to them. There is also a small woodshed and power generator down the path on the right of the rosebuds. Also, the portico we are standing on has steps on each end that wrap around the house and meet on the balcony outside of the den. That balcony has steps that lead down directly to the small cove and the beach." she just continued to drivel on.

Kureno just looked at her with a shocked face. How did she know so much about the island and what did she use this knowledge for.

Thoru saw the look on Kureno's face. "I found some old maps in the desk in my room. I thought that they would be interesting and after all this started I thought that knowing the layout of the island may prove useful. What do you think."

"I think that you should be the one searching and I should cook dinner." he laughed.

Thoru laughed and smiled slightly embarrassed. "Well, I think that you would probably have more luck than me with the searching; besides, tonight I am cooking my famous lobster. I saw some on the beach this morning through my window so I am about to go down and get them so I can start to boil them for dinner. I want them to be wonderful."

"That sounds great Thoru." Kureno smiled and walked in the house and up the stairs.

Thoru walked down the narrow steps on the edge of the balcony at the back of the den and picked up the lobsters. She returned to the kitchen and started a pot of water on to boil.

Kureno walked into the kitchen while Thoru was cooking. "Hey, I just checked the upstairs and downstairs. There's no one there. The secret passages checked out, there were no other. I am just about to run outside and check the gardens. But, if you ask me, I don't think we will EVER get off the island. I really think that we may be trapped for the rest of our lives. However long they may be." He was depressed and just didn't seem to be himself.

"Kureno, are you OK? You really don't seem like your self. I think that you may just need to go sit in the sun and rest. I will come out with some soup if you would like. I make a mean chicken noodle. I really don't think that you should talk like that. We will get off the island. You just need some rest."

"You know what. You may be right. I am just so stressed about what has happened. I think that I will go sit on the balcony outside the den. I can get some sun and sit and think." He had regained a little of his color. "I really don't need soup. Thank you though Thoru. I will just sit and rest until lunch and then I can get up and finish the rest of my search. I will see the rest of you at lunch. Thanks again." He walked out of the kitchen, through the dining room and into the den and out on the balcony. He sat down in a large white wicker chair and closed his eyes.

Thoru lost track of time when she was cooking. She didn't realize that it was just about noon before the lobster was done. She then busied herself with setting the table and making preparations for supper that night. She was startled and awoke from her own world when she heard the sound of footsteps in the hallway outside. She walked into the hallway and saw Yuki and Ritzu in the doorway. "Did you find anything?"

Yuki was discouraged. "No, I wish. There is no one on the Southern part of the island. We searched each and every place there is to look; and yet, we came up with nothing."

"Sorry to disappoint you Thoru. I wish we had found something. I am SOOOOOO SORRY."Ritzu was at it again.

"Ritzu, calm down! It's all right. I just finished lunch, why don't you and Yuki go sit down at the table and I will be there in a second. I see the others on the way.

Each group that came back shared similar reports. They all had searched their area thoroughly and had all turned up absolutely nothing. They were all disappointed. Thoru encouraged them and asked them to get sit and she would be there in a second.

Thoru walked into the dining room after the last of the search parties had arrived. She saw six people in their chairs. There were two empty place settings. One for herself and one for... Kureno. She had completely forgotten about him. "If you will wait for a second. I have to go get Kureno. He wasn't feeling good so he went and set down to rest on the balcony.

Thoru walked into the den. Something about the mantle caught her eye. She wasn't sure what but something was not the way it had been when she had left it. She walked out on the balcony and looked at the person in the chair. "Kureno, It's time for lunch." He didn't respond. "Kureno, it's time for lunch." She walked in front of him and screamed.

Kureno was in the chair slumped over. In his neck was the dagger that Yuki had given her. The white wicker was stained red from the blood that was running down it. In one hand was the Rooster figure and in the other was a cassette tape that had "PLAY ME" written on it.

"One Got Left Behind..." It's my fault. I was the one that told him to go rest. I was the one that left him behind. Thoru was hysterical.

"You didn't do anything wrong. It had nothing to do with the fact that you told him to come rest. I just wonder how Mr. Owen got the knife. I thought that I gave it to you." Yuki was trying to calm her down.

"You did and I left it in my room under my pillow. Someone must have taken it while we were all out." Thoru was confused.

"That still doesn't help matters. I think that we need to play the tape and see what is on it." Rin was standing in the back.

"I agree," Shigure voiced his opinion."It may have some clue as to who the UNKNOWN is."

Yuki picked the tape out of Kureno's hand and walked to the stereo system in the den and popped it in.

A clearly altered voice filled the room. "**_Good Evening my lovely guests. I hope that you are enjoying my little weekend party; and, if you haven't already guessed it, and Yuki, I suspect that you have, I have ordered Mr. Naracott not to return until later in the week. I wanted to make sure that he didn't arrive to early and ruin my fun. Mr. Naracott has nothing to do with my little scheme, he is just a pawn so don't go giving him MY credit. I think that I should tell you why I have invited you all here. The reason is simple: I HATE EVERY LAST ONE OF YOU. The curse that you have affects my daily life more that you realize at this point; and through all of my studies, I have found that there is no cure. The only other solution that I can think of is to kill you all and prey that the curse moves on to people more able suited to deal with it. In case you are all to dense to realize the simple fact, and Yuki again I suspect that you already know this, I AM ONE OF YOU. I WAS WITH YOU ON THE DOCK. I AM NOT SOMEWHERE HIDING ON THE ISLAND. I AM PART OF THE ORIGINAL TWELVE OFYOU THAT CAME HERE. I am looking at your faces right now and it is amusing how you are all trying to sneak glances and try to figure out who I am; but, I am too clever for that. You can look me right in the eye and you would never know. None of you will. This IS turning out to be a weekend that none of you will forget. Not that your memory will ever leave the island. HAVE FUN! I know that I will! _**

**_Sincerely, Your Host,_**

**_UNKNOWN"_**


	12. Wood and Bees

Chapter 12

Wood and Bees

Seven people stood silent on the balcony looking out at the ocean. No one wanted the other to know who they were suspecting.

"It has to be him. He wasn't with me for that short amount of time while we were searching. It would have been plenty of time for him to come and kill him."

"She had to have done it. Look at her just standing there acting calm. She is hiding something and I guarantee that she is hiding her motives. I just know it."

"Look at them all. They all look like rats in a cage. My cage. This is so fabulous. They are so stupid. This is just wonderful. I just have to get that one alone and then the next stage of my plan will be complete."

Yuki turned around and looked up at the mansion that stood behind him. He noticed that the curtains on one window were rustling. He turned and counted. Six, seven. They were all there. What caused the window to rustle then. "Oh well. I must be imagining things now." But still, what was that rustle. The killer was right. He had suspected that one of them was Mr. or Mrs. Owen but he wasn't sure who. He did have his suspicions; but, he couldn't tell them to anyone else. Well, he could tell them to Thoru. She would listen. She would understand. She probably had the same feelings.

Thoru was looking around the balcony. Night was falling and the sea breeze was blowing up on the others. She was wearing a tank-top and she was shivering. "Oh, It's cold."

Yuki looked up and took off his jacket and passed it over to Thoru. He waked over and laid it across her back and wrapped his hand around her. He leaned in close and whispered in her ear... I am not for sure; but, I think that I have proof that the killer is none other than..."

"Good Lord. It's cold out here. Why don't we go in and sit in the den. We can drink some tea and light a fire. I can work on my knitting." Rin was shivering in her black dress.

"Sounds good. Why don't we." Thoru welcomed the suggestion. "I'll go start the Tea, and by the time we have the water boiling we can have some." She dashed off and started the water on to boil.

The rest walked in and sat around the fire. The embers had died down and there was nothing left of the once roaring flame. It was like it had symbolized the fleeting of the lives of those condemned to the island.

Kyo walked over to the woodpile and picked up the last remaining log and placed it in the mound of smoldering ashes. "There isn't enough wood. We need more. I'll walk down to the woodshed and cut up some and bring it back."

"What a wonderful idea Kyo. That would be splendid."Shigure looked up from his book that he was reading.

"Do you need some help. I may not be strong; but, I would be glad to help you carry some back." Ritzu was trying to be helpful.

"No thanks. I think that I can manage. I'll be back." Kyo walked out of the den and into the hall, out the door and down the path. He followed to path to the woodshed and walked in. He leaned over the wood box and began to pick up the pieces of wood. He was startled by a sudden voice coming from the shadows.

"Hello Kyo. How are you?"

"What are you doing in here I thought that you were..." Kyo never finished his sentence. A sharp pain in the head was the last thing that he felt before his world became as black as the heart of the killer standing before him.

"Tea everyone. I brought you all some tea." Thoru walked into the den and Rin was the only one there. She was snoring lightly. "Rin, I brought you some tea. Here drink this." Rin took the tea and sipped it slowly. "TEA EVERYONE!" she called from the doorway and the others slowly walked back in from various directions.

Hatori walked in from the billiard room and walked over to Rin and patted her on the back and sat down with his tea.

Shigure walked in from the library and ran his hand over Rin's shoulder. She was now is a deep sleep. She had put her tea down and dropped her knitting.

Yuki and Ritzu entered in the midst of a deep conversation and walked over to where Rin was sleeping. "Is she O.K." Yuki was concerned."

"Yeah, she's fine. She is just taking a nap. I wonder where Kyo is with those sticks."

"Sticks. STICKS. OH NO. COME ON." Yuki lead the party out of the Manor and down the path to the wood shed. He opened the door and gasped.

Thoru looked inside and heaved. Someone had come up behind Kyo while he was chopping up the sticks and laid a blow to the back of his head. They had not only stopped there. They had then taken the axe and literally chopped Kyo down his abdomen into two halves. The upper and lower parts of the body. They had then taken the halves and placed them at opposite ends of the wood pile. This had to have taken time and patience. This was truly the worst of Mr. Owen's murders. The small hand axe that had undoubtedly been used was wedged in the chopping block, it's blade a dull red. The red of blood. Next to the axe was the small figure of the cat. It was also split in half.

"Oh. I can't bear to look." Thoru was about to heave again.

"Ritzu, why don't you walk with Thoru up to the house and we will be up in a moment." Shigure was trying to stay calm for the group but was finding it hard.

Ritzu and Thoru held on to each other for support and walked up to Zodiac Manor. They walked in the front door and into the den where the others had just been sitting before their peace had been shattered.

"Ritzu, how many figures do you see?" Thoru was shocked at something.

"Five." he replied.

"It doesn't add up. **_Seven Little Zodiac Chopping Up Sticks, One Chopped It's Self in Halves and Then There Were Six._** Why are there only five?" As she advanced into the room her question was quickly answered.

Rin was still sitting in the chair that she had been in before but her face was pale and spotted. Her head was leaned back and on her forehead a dead bee was resting. On the side of her neck was a small puncture wound big enough for a needle and on the table beside her a hypodermic syringe and the smashed horse figure.

"**_A Bumble Bee Stung One and Then There Were Five. _**During the chaos, one of us..." Ritzu trailed off.

"Yes, but which." Thoru spoke softly.

A/N: Yes, someone has figured out who the killer is. If you would like to venture a guess feel free to post it in your reviews or message me with your ideas. If you are right I will let you know in a message if you want me to and if you don't just add it to the message or review. Thanks for reading.


	13. One Got In Chancery

Chapter 13

One Got In Chancery...

Yuki ran into the den from the hallway. He was drenched in rain as if the heavens had been mourning the loss of so many people in such a short amount time. He walked into area where Ritzu and Thoru He saw the somber look on their faces and knew that there was more that meets the eye. His eyes slowly crept up to the mantle and the questions that they contained slowly vanished. There on the mantle the figures had been rearranged and moved into a smaller line with no gaps in the midst. The only figures left were: the dragon, the dog, the rat, the human, and the monkey.Yuki looked over to the armchair and the limp body of his once beautiful cousin. Her long hair now dangled down the back of the chair like a sleek ebony waterfall. "Oh my... What happened."

Thoru looked up, her eyes bloodshot. "While we were running about someone injected her with something and then placed a bee on her forehead." She began to sob.

"It's Mr. Owen's little touch of local color. He just has to make it all fit in the stupid little rhyme. I wish that I could just get my hands around his neck. I swear that I would inject him with the same stuff that he used to kill Ayame and Rin, and drug Kagura." The three turned to see a damp Hatori walking in from the other door. He had just helped take Kyo up to his room. He took the key and placed it on the mantle with the other five keys to the rooms of the unlucky house guests. "Gure, could you come to the den. I need some help with this."

Shigure walked in humming to himself. His usual calm eyes were red and his face was streaked from the salty tears that had just flowed from his deep set eyes. This trip was supposed to help make them all fell better. The regenerate them. Now look. They were loosing sleep and the numbers of their family were quickly dropping. "Yeah Tori?" his usually perky voice had dropped and he seemed depressed.

Hatori didn't have the heart to tell him what had just happened. Shigure had always liked Rin like a daughter and he was going to take this very hard. "Oh... Er... Um..."

Shigure walked forward into the room and looked at the slumped body in the chair. His eyes slowly started to water. "Rin. She's... She's..."

"I know." Hatori was trying to stay calm for Shigure's sake. "While we were out in the wood shed..."

"HE KILLED HER. I LOVE HER LIKE A DAUGHTER AND HE KILLED HER. I SWEAR THAT I WILL RIP HIS HEART OUT OF HIS CHEST AND EAT IT IN FRONT OF HIM." Shigure was hysterical.

"O.K. Shigure. I know that this must have been a major loss; but, is there any need to scream out the vulgar plots of stories from the past. They are so cliched and there are girls in the room who don't need to hear your meaningless threats of violence." Yuki was dealing with the pain in an entirely different way.

Ritzu looked up and said. "I'M SOOOOO SORRY SHIGURE. IF MY PRESENCE IN THE ROOM IS CAUSING YOU NOT TO BE ABLE TO THREATEN MR. OWEN THEN LET ME TAKE MY LEAVE AND RETIRE TO BED." He was hysterical with the thought that he was limiting Shigure from his desires to scream.

Yuki looked up and rolled his eyes. "Ritzu, I am not including you when I say GIRLS. You may dress like one; but, you are still a guy."

"OH MY! HOW TERRIBLE OF ME TO THINK SUCH THINGS. YUKI, ALLOW ME TO THROW MYSELF AT YOUR FEET AND GROVEL. I AM SOOOO INCONSIDERATE." Ritzu was sobbing and rolling around on the floor.

"Would SOMEBODY just SHUT HIM UP!" Yuki was not very happy.

"I AM SOOOOOO SORRY. MY VOICE IS CAUSING YOU PAIN. I AM NOT WORTHY TO BE IN THE SAME ROOM AS YOU ALL. I WILL JUST GO UP TO MY ROOM. I AM SOOO SORRY." Ritzu was really getting on everyone's nerves.

Hatori walked forward and handed a glassful of amber colored liquid to Ritzu. "Here just drink this and set down."

"OH, I REALLY COULDN'T! I AM SO UNWORTHY!"

"Just sit down and drink it!" Hatori was really stressed.

"OH I GUESS THAT I COULD USE SOMETHING TO DRINK." He held out his hand and took the drink offered to him. He raised his glass and took a sip. "Oh this is good. It's not alcohol is it? I don't handle alcohol just right."

"Oh No. It's just some... um... well..." Hatori didn't want to lie to him.

Thoru picked up the slack. "It's apple juice. Yeah, just apple juice."

Everyone turned to look at her. They were shocked that she had just lied. The only one who didn't seem to care or notice was Ritzu. His pupils were already dilating. He really couldn't handle alcohol.

"Toriiiiiii, what bottle did you takkkke this frommmmm." His words were already slurring.

Hatori pointed to the whiskey decanter and Ritzu stumbled to his feet and walked over to the bar. He picked up the glass and turned to face the four others in the room.

"I thinkkkk that we havve had a loongg dayyy, annd I reallllly neeeed sommmme sllleeep. I thiinkk that I willllll juuuust gooooo onnnnn up to beddddie-byyyye. I ammmm going toooo takeeee myy litttttle frieeeend wittth meee though." He raised the decanter. "Havvvve youuuu everrr mettttttt Fredddddd. He'sssss a ssswell guyyyyy. Goooood Niteeeeee." He hobbled hazily out of the room and his footsteps could be heard going up the stairs and into his room.

"Well, now that we handled that problem, I think that we need to analyze the next verse of the poem and think about what it could have to do with any of us. It seems that Mr. Owen's murder victims are purely by chance but his means, if we can discover them may lead to a better feeling of safety. The next verse is "**_Five Little Zodiac Going In For Law, One Got In Chancery and Then There Were Four._** The only thing I know about Chancery Court is that is was in the novel **Bleak House** by Charles Dickens. Anyone who was caught in Chancery was likely to die. I don't see any link with any of us to Chancery though. None of us have had any background in the legal field. The only thing that I can say is watch out for what would look like a trap including a gavial or robe that resembles a judge's. I have to agree with Ritzu. We all have had long days and we really do need our sleep. I think that it would be best if we were to go on off to our rooms and lock the doors and we can meet down here at 7:00 A.M. How does that sound." Yuki spoke with the voice that he must have used at student council meetings.

"Did you say that you actually **AGREED **with something that Ritzu said? You MUST be kidding , he was **HAMMERED! **And by the was Thoru, did you just **LIE** to Ritzu. I am SHOCKED!" Shigure was somewhat regaining his humor.

"Come on Gure, we really do need some sleep. Help me get Rin up to her room and then we all need to turn in. As for Thoru, she did what needed to be done. We had to get him out of our hair." Hatori was walking over to the chair that held Rin's body. Thoru blushed. She hadn't really intended to lie, it just kinda slipped.

By midnight all five of the house guests were safe in bed. Shigure was tossing in his sleep. His mind was filled with the images of the faces of the members of the family that he had lost. He rose and put on his robe.

Suddenly a strange sound came from the end of the hall. It was melodic and sounded like a chant. "2-4-6-8 WHO DO WE APPRECIATE! SHIGURE, SHIGURE, HE'S OUR MAN. IF HE CAN'T DO IT NOBODY CAN!"

"It's the HIGH SCHOOL GIRLS. They came to worship me." His mind was still rather foggy. He wasn't really thinking straight. He walked out of the room and into the hall. He passed by Yuki's door and was greeted by the subtle sounds of Classical Bach. When he passed Ritzu's room he heard moaning and what sounded like an awful hang-over. He finally reached Hatori's room where all was silent. He walked to the edge of the stairs, the chanting still leading him on. By now he had made up his own song. "HIGH SCHOOL GIRLS CAME FOR ME, CAME FOR ME, I LOVE THEM, I LOVE THEM."

A voice from the shadows fully woke him up. "What a lovely song. How typical of you."

He turned and locked eyes with who was undoubtly Mr.Owen himself. He was not afraid of what he knew was going to happen, he knew that he wouldn't leave the island and he welcomed his fate. A soft blow to the head was all it took to throw him off balance. He tripped and seemed to float down the stairs in slow-motion. He was still alive when he reached the bottom. He looked up into the glassy eyes of his killer. "I knew that it was you. It just had to be." The last thing that he saw was the spine of a book coming toward his face. He could barely make out the letters of the title before all of his world was black. It was **Bleak House** by Charles Dickens.


	14. One Goes Out to Sea

A/N: I am sooo sorry about the unannounced hiatus. I had a HUGE case of writers block; but, now I am BACK. If you like this story, look out in October for my next Agatha Christie crossover: "Murder on the Hogwart's Express." This one will consist of H.P. characters and plot elements from "Murder on the Orient Express." I should have this story finished by the 10th of Sept. and then work on small fan-fics that I am undecided about. "Murder on the Hogwart's Express" should start sometime in eary November so be on the lookout. Thanks for reading.

Chapter 14

One Goes Out To Sea

It was 6:30. Tohru knew that she was up early but she wanted to have some breakfast ready for the others by the time they came down at 7:00. She was combing her hair and putting on her freshly ironed shirt and pants. She mounted the stairs with all the grace and poise that she had on the first night on the island. Before this infernal nightmare had begun. She wished that as she reached the bottom that Yuki would be there to take her hand and walk her into the dining room and she would find all the others there and all this would be just that, a nightmare. What she did see at the bottom of the stairs woke her from her dreams and brought the reality of what had been happening on the island home, hard. She walked down from the landing not looking at what lay at the base of the red-carpeted stairs that she trod. When she did notice, she let out a shriek that would rival the most hideous banshee. She walked down that last of the steps and kneeled over the body of the man who had welcomed her into his own house when she had no place to stay. It was hard to believe that the same man was now lying of the floor, his body covered in bruises. He had once stood so tall and now he was limp and lifeless. On the floor next to him, in a pool of crimson blood, was a large book. Tohru didn't have to guess what had taken the life of the man whom had opened the door to the Shoma family to her. He had undoubtedly been pushed down the stairs, accounting for the bruising and the odd way the body was laying, and to finish him off he had been beat in the head by the book. She knew better than to move things around.

Yuki was walking down the stairs. He yawned and looked down at Tohru on the floor. She was kneeling over a body; but, whose? "Oh my? Is that...?" Yuki couldn't finish his sentience as the body came into focus as he reached the last step and walked onto the cold polished wood floor. He now saw that the body laying on the floor was that of his uncle. He was shocked and amazed. He has just talked to his uncle the night before. He was just joking about how much of a pervert he was; but, now his life had been cut short. It was hard to believe. It was then, in his moment of concentration,that Ritsu made his grand entrance.

"Good M..." He couldn't finish his sentences. He was still utterly hung-over. He stepped down on the steps and managed to make it safely down the first three, and then he tripped over his poorly fix kimono and sailed down the steps landing under Yuki's gaze. He smiled and giggled. "How ya doin'?" He hiccuped.

"Oh, um, Ritsu, um, well, we just, I was going to, but, then, there," Tohru looked down at Ritsu and then at Shigure.

"Oh, hi Gure. How ya' doin?" Ritsu was unsure why Shigure didn't answer him unaware that he had just greeted a corpse. "Well fine then, you don't feel like talking and I don't fell like telling you that your leaking." He pointed at the pool of blood.

"Ritsu, he can't talk to you. He's dead; and by the way, he's not leaking, someone smashed his skull in with that book." Yuki looked at Ritsu with tears welling in the deep eyes. He had tried to suppress his emotion over the last few days but the dams were weak and they were surfacing. He turned and looked into Tohru's eyes. He found comfort there. A warm and deep comfort. He turned to look at the door to the den and wondered what he would find if he were to walk in and look at the mantle. "Tohru, why don't you go get Hatori and then we can help get Shiqure up to his room.

Tohru looked into Yuki's warm gaze. In his deep eyes she saw sorrow, pain, and fear; but, deep inside she saw a faint glimpse of comfort. She knew that over the last few days, his calm, cool, collection had given her the strength that she needed to go on; but, now he needed some of that strength back. She quietly nodded and turned to the stairs. She slowly walked up, stopped, and turned to look down at Yuki. "I'm sorry Yuki." The words fell slowly down the distance to Yuki's ears where they rang with a warm sense of comfort. He looked up to thank Tohru but she was gone.

Ritsu looked into Yuki's eyes. "You mean...That mean...WHAAAAAAA...THAT BIG MEANIES HURT GURE. HOW COULD HE? Wait, I know... This isn't funny. Come on you guys. I'm being PUNK'D. Right?" His eyes were pleading and Yuki's wished that he could tell him that he was right.

Tohru gently knocked on Hatori's door. "Hatori..."

"Yes..." The reply came as if he had been asleep.

"Something has happened and Yuki needs your help." She was trying to remain calm despite the urge to cry.

"Who was it?" Hatori sounded more awake and concerned by now.

"Oh... Um... Well... It was Shiqure." Tohru was sobbing by now.

"Oh... Well. I'll be right down." Hatori's voice seemed full of strain.

"Thank you." Tohru said and turned and walked down the stairs.

When she reached the bottom of the stairs, Tohru found the door to the den open and Yuki inside. Yuki was standing at the fireplace and Ritsu was asleep on the crash. Her eyes floated up to the mantle to see if the figures had been adjusted. Sure enough, there were only four figures. She walked forward to Yuki, his back turned to her and she leaned forward and whispered in his ear. "Hatori's coming. Everything is going to be all right.

Yuki quickly turned on Tohru and grabbed her around the waist. He place his lips gently on hers and he felt comfort. For the first time since he had been on the island, he felt comport. Tohru didn't fight with Yuki as she secretly had planned this moment many times before. The kiss seemed to last for an eternity before a cry for help broke it. Yuki and Tohru looked into each others eyes and broke the embrace. The both looked down at Ritsu and realized that the cry must have come from Hatori. They both raced from the room and mounted the stairs, taking them two at a time. When they reached the door to Hatori's room, they found it ajar and raced inside. They turned and looked around. Everything seemed normal. That is when they noticed the water. They both turned to the bathroom door and noticed the water seeping out from under the crack. Yuki tried the door.

"It's locked." Yuki screamed.

"Break it down." Tohru's emotions were multiplied by ten.

Yuki took that advice and slammed into the door. There was a crack and the door swung open on it's hinges. They raced into the room and gasped in unison. There in the bathtub was Hatori, fully dressed with his face down in the water. Tied around his hands and ankles were long straps of seaweed. These also tied his head under the water. Yuki walked over to his uncle. There was no doubt about it, he was dead.

Downstairs there was the sound of a figure shattering and their blood ran cold.


	15. Bears and Baking

Chapter 15

Bears and Baking

"Tohru, I'll take care of everything in here. You go down and check the mantle, check the number of figures and Ritsu." Yuki, although visibly upset, took control again.

"But Yuki, I just don't see how this could have happened. We were all just down in the den." Tohru was baffled.

"Well, to be honest, after you went to get Hatori, you went down to your room for something. This gave you enough time to commit the murder. While you were away, I drug Ritsu into the den and then walked out on the balcony and down to the beach. There I looked for something that may give a clue to what our lovely Mr. Owen had in store for the next verse. "...A red herring swallowed one..." I found nothing that gave any help; but, it seems that the emphasis was mainly on "Four Little Zodiac Went Out to Sea..." Ritsu tells me that during this time he stayed on the couch and didn't move. Now, any one of us had the time to commit murder. I am not accusing anyone; just stating that we can not rule anything out." The explanation that Yuki gave showed that it truly was possible for any of the three of them to commit the murder and none of them had any proof that they were where they said they were.

"Yuki, I know that it's possible; but, I really don't think that it's you and I have a hard time believing that it was Ritsu."

"I know Tohru, I don't think that it was you either, and that only leaves Ritsu, there's no one else on the island. There are only three of us now; and one of us is dangerous."

"Then, if it's not you and it's not me and you are sure that there is no one else on this accursed island, then it must be..."

"Ritsu!" They both said in unison.

"Yuki, what do we do? What do we say? How do we act?" Tohru turned and looked at Yuki with a questioning look.

"Since we don't have any proof, we just act like nothing has happened and everything will be fine. He won't suspect that we know and we won't let on that we know about anything. Are you ready to go down?" He looked at Tohru.

"Yeah, I think that I'll be fine." she looked calm.

Tohru turned and left the room. She walked down the steps and into the den. Ritsu was sitting on the couch sipping a glass of "APPLE JUICE." He turned and waved at her.

"Hello Tohru. I hope that my behavior this morning didn't upset you. I really hope that we will still be able to move on with our friendship." He looked apologetic but the alcohol seemed to dull his anxiety.

There was the sound of a door closing and both turned around to see it Yuki was back.

"Hi everyone. I managed to get Hatori in his bedroom and the door locked. Hopefully I won't have to do that to any more of my relatives." His face was stern.

"Here,Here. I say that if Hatori and Shigure were to go at least they went close to the same times." Ritsu's eyes were bloodshot again.

"I just wish that there was something that I could have done to help. They both meant so much..." Tohru was cut off by the sound of a boat horn from the sea.

"IT'S A BOAT! A BOAT! WERE SAVED! WE CAN FINALLY GET OFF THIS ISLAND AND GO HOME!" Ritsu was elated, "I'M GOING TO THE BOAT. I'M GOING TO THE BOAT! I'M GOING TO THE BOAT." He sang this as he raced to the door to the den and raced outside. The moment he was out on the balcony there was a loud crash.

Tohru turned to look at what had happened and there on the balcony was Ritsu, his head crushed stove in. A blood soaked marble bear statue next to his lifeless body. She raced out onto the balcony and looked around. "What happened? He was just... I mean we were just... We heard the..." She began to sob.

Yuki walked up beside her and wrapped his arms around her. She leaned into his embrace and basked in the warmth. Yuki looked around the windows above the balcony and noticed a small flutter in the one directly above where the bear lie. "Tohru, I know who the killer is. I need you to just play along with me. Please!" He slowly whispered in her ear.

"What do I need to do?" she asked.

"Just follow my lead. Shout at me that you thought that Ritsu was the killer and I will take it from there. Use this fake knife to _stab_ me, I'll play dead and we should play into what the killer was planning, except I won't be dead. Remember, make it convincing."

Tohru quickly whispered "O.K." She then shoved Yuki back off of her. "IF RITSU'S NOT THE KILLER AND I KNOW THAT THE KILLER IS NOT ME THEN WE MUST KNOW THAT THE KILLER IS STANDING RIGHT IN FRONT OF ME YUKI, OR SHOULD I SAY MR. OWEN!"

Yuki put on his game face and began to reply "Tohru, I have a confession that I need to make for my own good."

"YOU SICK FREAK. I CAN'T BELIEVE THAT I REALLY HAD FEELINGS FOR YOU." Yuki's hand slowly slipped the figure of the rat, that he had swiped from the den on the way out, into the pocket on her blue hoodie. It also slipped the picture of her mother in there as well. "YOU BROUGHT US ALL HERE JUST TO DIE; BUT YOU KNOW WHAT , ONLY ONE OF US IS GOING TO DIE HERE TONIGHT. THE ELEVENTH LITTLE ZODIAC THAT IS GOING TO TO GET _ALL FRIZZLED UP_. I DON'T KNOW WHAT YOU WERE PLANNING TO DO TO ME TO SUIT THIS RHYME BUT I THINK THAT JUST LEAVING YOU HERE WILL BE FINE." With that her hand arched and the knife came down.

Yuki let out a scream of pain and fell to the ground. Tohru looked down at him and pulled the figure out of her pocked and slammed it on the ground. "GAME OVER! I WIN!" She turned around and looked at the door that lead into the den. The look of anger on her face then turned to shock when she saw the door open and the real Mr. Owen step out.

"It was you..."

A/N: What do ya'll think. The next chapter will be the big reveal. It's almost time for the big finish. I am taking guesses on who you think is on the other side of the door. Who would commit such acts and why? Find out in Chapter 16: Mr. Owen Revealed


	16. Mr Owen Revealed

Chapter 16

Mr. Owen Revealed

Tohru turned to look at the figure that had appeared through the door to the den, "It's you..."

"That's right princess, it is me." The figure replied. Tohru was looking right in the face of Ayame. His pale eyes were full of rage. He stalked toward her rope in hand. "Miss. Honda, I am glad to see that you are my last little Zodiac. I had figured that when I outed Ritsu, your suspicions would peak. I only hoped that in the heat of the moment that one of you would kill the other letting me off the hook. This was only helped by the fact that my foolish brother knew that it was me, he saw me through the window just now, and he tried to tell you without letting me know. I banked that your female intuition would lead you to suspect the one that had come the closest to you and you would never suspect that his brother was behind the plot the whole time. The best part of the whole scheme was that no one would ever suspect that the gentle, dress shop owner was really the vile Mr. Owen.

"But how, you... I mean... I saw... You died... How could you have done it?" Tohru was still in shock.

"First was Haru. I watched through dinner at the way he and Rin eyed each other. It made me sick. I knew that he had to be the first to go. He hurt Rin with the way he acted and I planned to make him hurt the same way. That night, while you all were asleep, Haru went for a walk. I expected this as he does it at the estate quite frequently. What everyone forgot is that I was the star of the archery team in High School. The shot was easy. Exit one Haru.

The next morning everyone gathered for breakfast after the unfortunate discovery of Rin's little boyfriend. Momiji left for to go read in the den. Shigure and Hatori drug me out of the room, just like I expected them to, I then left them to go _change_ I then slipped through the secret passage out of my room down into the den, bumped off the bunny, crept back up to my room, changed, and came down to witness the_ discovery_ of the body that I had just killed.

I myself was next. This was going to prove to be the hardest part to pull off. I would still be breathing after I drank the _poison_. This is when I required the help of our good doctor. I talked Hatori into helping me _catch_ Mr. Owen. He was unaware that he was really helping me pull off my plan. We decided that we could stage my own death so I would be free to explore without being seen. After I drank the _poison_ he was the only one to check me and easily lied and said that I was dead. This removed all suspicion from me and allowed me to carry on with my schemes unhindered.

Kagura was the next on my list. She was had not committed any crimes other than allowing herself the be hurt by Kyo. I felt a small twinge of guilt when it came time to kill her. That's why I just let her die in her sleep with out knowing what happened. In order for the guilty to suffer, the innocent must sometimes pay a price.

At this time I turned my sights of Kureno. He again was innocent, but he had to go. I took the dagger that I stole from your room and planted it into his neck while he was asleep. He didn't seem to worried about it all the whole time that I watched him on the island. He almost seemed to welcome me. I feel no remorse for what I did to him because he shed his humanity long ago. The day that he started to work for Akito, something changed and he was not the same Kureno.

Now, I went after the one of us that never really belonged. I hated Kyo for two reasons. One, he was the cat, and two, he betrayed Kagura. I knew that someone would be going to get firewood, and I hoped that it would be him. I waited in the woodshed until I heard him approach and I attacked. He saw me before I got hold of him. I wanted him to know who had done this to him. I wanted him to feel the pain that I feel everyday just looking at all of you. I took the axe and exit one cat.

While you all were out looking at what I had done to our little friend. I crept back up to the mansion. Rin was still napping. I quietly crept in and injected her with the last bit of my poison. I then took a bee and placed it ever so gently on her cheek. I liked that little touch. I thought that it added a little flavor to the mix.

Now the time came for me to take out Shigure. I lured that womanizer to the top of the stairs where I was waiting, book in hand. I hit the fool in the head and gave him a shove. He toppled to the bottom of the stairs. He was still alive when I reached the bottom. The look on his face, knowing that I was the killer, is one that I won't soon forget. I threw the book down and ended it.

At this point I came to Hatori. I came under the pretences of having a lead. I subdued him and tied him up with some seaweed that I had procured from the beach earlier. I then put him in and tied him to the bathtub and turned on the water. I stumped my toe on the way out of the door. That would be the cry that you heard.

I then slipped out of the room and down the hall to your room Tohru, as it was the one directly above the balcony. I took the marble bear and waited. I knew that Yuki's sense and your patience would prevent you from leaving first. I also expected that in his present condition Ritsu would dash out of the door in a mad frenzy. I waited until the right moment and pushed the bear.

That is when the real fun began. I watched you and Yuki fight. I also watched you pull that knife out of your pocket and stab him. You were right. Just leaving him there is suitable enough to fit the rhyme. This brings me to my final goal. I have to hang you. You may wonder why I am doing all of this and the answer is simple. LOVE! It has been bestowed upon all of you and you squander it away. Each of you in your own way has betrayed the most dear of emotion. I have grown sick of watching you betray each other and yourselves. You are the most guilty though Tohru. You were torn between two people. My dear brother and that stupid cat. Worse than that, you are not even one of us. You must be stopped. I only hope that you understand. Now, for my last rhyme _"One Little Zodiac Left All Alone. He Went and Hanged Himself, and Then There Were None."_ Ayame pushed Tohru over and placed the noose around her neck. The glass frame of her mothers picture shattered in her pocket.

Tohru saw Yuki slowly get up and hold up one finger and mouth the word "STALL" She realized that he had a plan and she would have to keep Ayame talking long enough for it to work. That's when an idea struck her. "Ayame, how do you know so much about the island? I have heard you talking about all these secret passages and I was wondering how you knew about them." Tohru figured that Ayame, so driven by pride would explain lengthily about how he had found them all.

"The answer is simple princess. I found them all because I OWN this house. That's right. I own it. I have been planning for this for a long time. Long enough for me to purchase a house and study the blueprints. I was planning this before I ever met you. At that time it was only going to be ten little zodiac; but when I heard about you, I decided that I should include you and the cat. I thought that it would make things more fun." Ayame was swelling with pride.

"What about the rhyme? Why the rhyme?" Tohru had wondered this since the discovery of the first body.

"That is the best part of my plan. I was sitting in my living room one night looking through some old albums when I came across it. It was written as Indians or Soldiers; but, I changed it to Zodiac to suit the guests of my plan. I'm not sure what about the poem that I liked so much, I think it was the systematic dwindling of the numbers and the creative fates of the Indians."

Tohru now say Yuki appear in the doorway to the den. He was holding the dagger that he had given her and that had stabbed Kureno. He motioned her to stall just a little longer and then he would put his plan into action. "Ayame, what will you do when you are the only living person that was found on the island?"

A smile crossed his face. "I have planned and rehearsed this part since the beginning. I will return to the Sohma house and tell Akito a horrible tale of how, once upon the island, _You_ started killing off the Sohma family. He will believe this because you are an outsider and he never has trusted you. The best part of it all is that not only will I have killed you, I will have drug your name through the mud. Now, princess, we have talked enough. It is time for the last little Zodiac to hang. I MUST HAVE MY HANGING. IT IS TIME FOR THE HANGING!" He was hysterical by now, screaming and shouting. "Any last words princess?"

Tohru saw Yuki mouth the word "NOW". "Yes, I do have a couple. Turn Around."

Ayame whirled around to see that Yuki was not dead and that he had a knife. He advanced on Ayame and backed him onto the rails of the balcony. "I won't go that easily brother!" With a slight of hand, he reached into his pocket and pulled out a gun. He took aim at Yuki and pulled the trigger.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Tohru looked in shock as blood started to flow out on Yuki's white shirt. She turned and faced Ayame. She knew that she had to do something, but what. She didn't have any chance to get the gun away from Ayame and she surely didn't have enough time to get the knife from the other side of the balcony. That's when an idea struck her. She reached into her pocket and pulled out a large shard of glass from the picture frame. "YOU SICK FREAK!" She swung her arm and the glass planted it's self in Ayame's heart. He looked down the blood that was flowing from the deep wound in his chest.

"It seems that I have failed princess." He whispered.

Tohru pushed on the glass and it went deeper. He gasped and lost his footing. His long body arched as is floated through the air and plunged down to the rocks at the bottom of the cliff.

Tohru turned away from the balcony and standing before her was Yuki. "But Yuki, Ayame shot you. How could you be alive?" She was confused.

"Thank god my crazy brother can't shoot a gun to save his life." He looked into Tohru's eyes. She laughed and walked into his embrace. He whispered, "You know, there's another end to that little rhyme..."

"There is?"

"One Little Zodiac Left All Alone. He Fell In Love and Left With Her, and Then There Were None."

FIN

A/N: That's it. It's over. I have finished. It was Ayame. So what did you all think? Was it good? Were you shocked? Did you understand it all? Please read and review and thank you for bearing with me on my first fan-fic.


End file.
